Warming Up To You
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: It's their first night in the Hanshin Republic, and Fai finds himself freezing. Kurogane wouldn't really mind if he climbed in bed with him to stay warm, would he? KuroFai. Oneshot.


A/N: This is my first Tsubasa fic. I haven't gotten too far in the series yet, but I wanted to write something right away since I'm already obsessed with KuroFai. Enjoy! =)

* * *

It had been over two hours since Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, and Sakura had arrived in the Hanshin Republic. Everyone had gone straight to sleep, exhausted from their travels. Everyone but Fai. It was strange; he was tired, but no matter how long he lay there he couldn't fall asleep. His eyes darted around the small yet tastefully decorated room, once again resting on the objects he had now become so familiar with. There were long, lacy curtains hanging on the windows, a large bookcase filled with dusty old books mostly having something to do with the history of the Hanshin Republic, and, in the far right corner near the door, a large, over-stuffed armchair. The two beds that took up most of the room were firm yet soft with fluffy pillows covered in pillowcases that matched the curtains and comforter. And, although the comforter was thick, Fai found that he wasn't all that warm. In fact, he was starting to shiver. Now this was odd, since the world Fai lived in was full of snow and ice, with dangerously low temperatures all year around. He was used to the cold weather, and liked it. Haven't been outside yet, Fai didn't know what the temperature was here, but there certainly hadn't been any snow or ice. Fai shook his head, a bit bewildered by this. Oh well. There really wasn't anything he could do about it except burrow deep down under the comforter. Or…

The blond haired man side-glanced over at the other bed where Kurogane was snoring softly, only the back of his black hair showing. The bed is big, Fai observed, still studying the sleeping Kurogane. Maybe he wouldn't mind sharing? It was true that Kurogane had seemed rather gruff before, but maybe that was just because he was tired. Everyone gets grouchy when they're tired. After a few more minutes of staring at the other, Fai finally decided he had nothing to lose. Carefully getting up, he quietly crossed the room to the other bed, shivering all the way. Pulling the covers back, he quickly got in and moved close to Kurogane, wanting some of his body warmth. His breath caught in his throat for a second when Kurogane moved, then rolled over until he was facing Fai. The blond slowly let the breath out when he saw that Kurogane was still asleep, and he giggled softly.

Fai was about to close his eyes and attempt to sleep at last, but then he noticed how different Kurogane's face looked when he was sleeping. So much calmer, so peaceful. He was almost awestruck at how serene the other could look when he wasn't yelling at someone. Reaching out a hand, Fai gently ran a finger over Kurogane's cheek. The raven haired man let out a soft sigh, but still didn't wake. It was then Fai noticed, really noticed, how handsome Kurogane was. His long, smoky eyelashes rested against his cheek, his inky hair slightly mussed but still incredibly silky looking. And his lips… they looked so soft. Fai sucked in a deep breath, and leaned down, oh so slowly, until his face was inches above Kurogane's. Then, getting a boost of confidence, he closed the gap between their lips without hesitating. _Oh._ His lips _were_ as soft as they looked.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping man, Fai quickly pulled away and hauled the covers up high. Then, snuggling closer to Kurogane, he closed his eyes once more, still feeling the softness of the other's lips.

_Kurogane ran through the streets of Japan, heart pounding, sweat running down his face. He turned a corner, then another, trying desperately to get away, to lose himself in this crowded city. But for once it seemed not to be crowded; in fact, he seemed to be the only one around. But he knew that wasn't true. Knew as long as he ran he would never be alone. Panting, he rounded yet another corner and found himself face to face with a dead end. Fear invaded his body and coursed through his every vein, then escalated when he heard a loud, harsh laugh from behind him. Slowly he turned around, knowing who it was, and indeed, his princess stood before him, smiling. "You can run all you want but there's no escape," Tomoyo said, walking closer. "You're going whether you like it or not." No… no… please no…. he tried to scream but couldn't, and then he was flying through the air, through space, the laugh of his princess echoing in his ears._

Kurogane's eyes flew open. After a few heart-wrenching seconds of blinking, he realized where he was, and that that had only been a dream, an even more horrifying version of what had happened to him just the day before. He sighed in relief and as he was just about to fall asleep again his eyes suddenly focused on another pair, inches from his own.

"What the hell?" Kurogane gasped and nearly fell out of bed, managing to get tangled in the sheets. "W-what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, glaring harshly at the blond who lay next to him. He had just awaked from one nightmare to find himself in another.  
"Oh, you're awake!" Fai exclaimed, smiling and raising his head. "I hope that isn't my fault. I didn't mean to disturb you. I promise from now on I'll be really quiet and still. I don't kick in my sleep or anything." Fai lay down against the pillow again and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, aware that Kurogane was still staring (actually more like glaring) at him, he opened them again. "You really should get some sleep," he advised the other. "There's no chance in knowing when you'll be able to again."

"You… you didn't answer my question! Why are you in my bed?"

"Well technically it's not really your bed, it's Sora-san's and Arashi-san's."

Kurogane let out an irritated sigh. "You know what I mean! What are you doing in bed with me?"

"I got cold," Fai replied simply, smiling again.

"Th-that's no excuse! Get out of here!"

"But it's cold over there… and you're so warm…" Fai snuggled closer to Kurogane. "Besides, seeing your face first thing as I wake up would make me happy! You know you're really handsome when you're not being grumpy."

Kurogane blinked, trying to comprehend what Fai had just said. Being called handsome by this guy he had just met certainly wasn't what he expected. "I… I'm handsome all the time!" he finally spat out. "And anyway, that's no excuse!"

Fai chucked. "Aw, you're so cute when you're flustered!"

"I am not cute! And I'm not flustered either!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Before Kurogane knew it, Fai had climbed on top of him and pinned his arms back. "If I say you're cute then you are!" Fai smiled brightly.

"What the hell? Get _off_ of me!" Kurogane tried to free his arms but it seemed that Fai was stronger than he looked and he couldn't move them. "Damn you…!"

"Come on, say you're cute!" Fai leaned down until his face was right above Kurogane's.

"N-no! Stop it!" a slight blush had spread across Kurogane's cheeks, and he cursed himself  
silently. Why the hell was he _blushing?_

"Say it." Fai's face came even closer.

"N-" Kurogane's words were suddenly cut off as Fai's lips touched his. The first thing that came to Kurogane's mind was that Fai's lips were incredibly soft. The second thing was why in the world did he _care?_ Kurogane managed to turn his head away, and Fai sat up, smiling.

"What… you… you _kissed_ me!"

Fai chuckled. "Yep! And that's not the first time either!"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I kissed you before while you were sleeping!"

"Damn you! Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because you're cute!"

"I am no- okay, just stop it!"

"Why? You didn't like the kiss?"

"Of course I didn't!"

"Then I'll try again!"

"No, wai-"

Once again Fai's lips descended on Kurogane's, though this time instead of just kissing him softly, it was intense and demanding, and all thoughts of stopping Fai flew straight out of Kurogane's head. In fact, all thoughts whatsoever had left Kurogane's head. Almost without realizing it he began to kiss back, eyes fluttering closed. The intensity of the kiss and the feeling of Fai pressing his body against him left Kurogane completely helpless, and even when Fai released his arms a few seconds later he didn't pull away. Instead, his arms wrapped around Fai, pulling him closer. When they finally broke apart and Fai had moved from lying on top of him to lying next to him, Kurogane closed his eyes, heart pounding in his ears, and tried to relax. Fai's kiss shouldn't have had such an affect! What was wrong with him?

"So, was that kiss better?"

Kurogane turned his head to the side to see Fai staring at him with large, beautiful eyes. His blond hair was ruffled and a strand fell into his eyes. It took all of Kurogane's will power not to reach out and brush it away. "Yes, it was better," he mumbled reluctantly, turning away again.

Fai grinned widely and tugged on Kurogane's arm. "So I can sleep here tonight?"

"Hmph," was Kurogane's only response as Fai snuggled up to him. But then his arm slipped around Fai's waist and he buried his nose in that soft blond hair. Just because he would probably have felt a bit guilty if the other had frozen to death.


End file.
